


CRONCH

by Maledictius



Category: The Meg (2018)
Genre: Fix-It, Screenplay/Script Format, added scene, if canon disappoints just fic/x it, starring a helicopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledictius/pseuds/Maledictius
Summary: The Meg? Love it, amazing movie 9.5/10. I'm here to push it up to a perfect 10/10 by adding that one thing it needed, that one little scene that was all i WANTED but wasn't given.enjoy





	CRONCH

MORRIS

It’s payback time!

_A helicopter flies into view and over the boats towards The Meg. The helicopter makes a u-turn around the Meg and comes up beside it. A man shoots a tracker into the Meg and then opens fire on it with an automatic rifle._

_The Meg stops following the boats and swims down into the water to escape the bullets._

_On the boats_

D.J

Yeah, get some!

JAXX, to MORRIS

You seriously think that a rifle is gonna hurt that thing?

MORRIS

I didn’t have much notice, okay? I just wanted to get it off our backs.

JONAS

Well done, Morris.

MORRIS

Wohoo!

_The camera pans up to show the helicopter behind the boats as it’s about to fly away after having successfully driven of the Meg. Before it gets far there’s a breach in the water as the Meg launches up, jaws wide, towards the helicopter. Its entire body is out of the water as it slams its jaws down around the helicopter, sparks and small debris scattering before it falls down into the ocean again with a huge splash. Water rains down over the two boats as everyone on them stares in horror._

**Author's Note:**

> satisfying right?


End file.
